


The Captain's Wife

by robin_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry it just happened, Sad Bruce, Secret Wife, families, married, sleuth tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Tony wasn’t as oblivious as everyone thought he was. Sure he spent most of his time zoned out working on this or that down in his lab, but his genius mind was always buzzing, always observing. And he had come to the conclusion that Steve Rogers, every man’s American hero, had a secret. Tony was determined to figure it out.





	The Captain's Wife

Tony wasn’t as oblivious as everyone thought he was. Sure he spent most of his time zoned out working on this or that down in his lab, but his genius mind was always buzzing, always observing. And he had come to the conclusion that Steve Rogers, every man’s American hero, had a secret. Tony was determined to figure it out.

 

He came to one afternoon, his head resting on his arms in the lab. “FRIDAY, who’s in the Tower?” He asked the same question each time he woke up, wanting to be alert, but also following a hunch. “Good afternoon sir, Dr Banner, Miss Romanov, Mr Barnes and Mr Barton are all in the building.”

“No Steve?”

“No sir. Would you like me to call him for you?”

“No. That’s okay. When did he leave?”

“An hour after the last mission.”

“But that was four days ago.”

“Yes sir.”

“Hmm…” Tony ran his hands over his face. “FRIDAY, run a trace on Cap’s phone.”

“He is currently in a residential area twenty miles away.”

“Send the address to my phone.”

“Yes sir.”

 

Tony didn’t want to act until he had all the facts. So he waited for their next recon mission and waited until Rogers disappeared again afterwards. Rogers had begged off having dinner with the team saying he was tired and wanted to crash. After dinner, Tony locked himself away in his lab. “FRIDAY track Cap’s phone.”

“Mr Rogers is in Red Oak Hill again sir.”

 

Theories ran through his mind. Did Cap have a house? Was he staying with a friend? Did he even have friends who were still alive other than the Avengers? Was he seeing someone? Tony kind of hoped the Captain was using the house for something illegal or at least dangerous. He needed to blow off some steam.

 

But it wasn’t until Barton flew the team to his ‘safe house’ that Tony wormed out the truth. “This isn’t a safe house. This is a house house!” Tony was affronted.

“He’s a genius.” Barton laughed, Natasha chuckled along too.

“You knew? This is a betrayal of the highest order.” Tony followed Clint and Natasha inside only to gasp dramatically at the presence of a family. A real family. Not a fake, on the outside we’re pristine, but on the inside we’re all raging alcoholics who hate each other, especially the kid family.

 

There were pictures framed up on all the walls of various events. And Tony couldn’t help but feel hurt at being lied to, especially about something so clearly important to Barton. “If anyone else has a secret family hidden away somewhere, you’d better say something now or so help me God.”

 

At Tony’s outburst, both Clint and Natasha were chuckling under their breaths, Bruce was looking a little sad, Thor looked like he wasn’t sure what to make of the whole situation, but Steve… Steve looked guilty as hell. “No! No, absolutely not.” Tony said. “That’s your big secret? You run off to place house with your secret family after every mission? I’m disappointed Rogers, I wanted it to be something fun.”

“I… uh…” Steve stuttered, not sure how all the attention was on him when it was Clint’s hidden family that had been uncovered. “I have to call my wife.” He left the room suddenly and headed out back to a barn, taking his phone out of his suit.

“So he does have a wife. I knew it!” Tony said, far too proud of himself.

“Good for him, he deserves someone to come home to.” Bruce said before making himself scarce.

“What do you mean good for him? He’s been lying to the team this whole time.”

“We all have secrets Tony.” Natasha said, wandering off to find her best friend’s kids.

“Well, I have to admit,” Thor started in his booming voice. “I do not have a concealed wife back on Asgard, though I’ve often wondered whether Jane would want to be Queen someday.”

* * *

Steve took his phone out once he reached the barn and pulled up your name on his phone. He dialled it. “Hey, are you coming home soon? You want me to cook or should we order in?” Your voice soothed him immediately and he found himself capable of taking in a deep breath. “Are you okay Steve?” Your worry was clearly evident in your tone.

“Better now. I’m sorry baby, I won’t be home for a while. I’m not sure how long this will take.” You sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

“I know. You’re being safe though?”

“I am. I promise.”

“Good.”

“I just met Clint’s wife.”

“Oh yeah, is she nice?”

“Not as nice as my wife.” You chuckled. “They all know about you now baby.”

“I’m surprised you managed to keep it quiet for so long, you’re around spies most of the time. Very impressive Mr Rogers.”

“Thank you Mrs Rogers. Tony’s mad. We might have to play damage control and invite him over for dinner when I’m back.”

“Sure. Just let me know what he likes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Steve hung up. He always felt calmer talking to you. You were right, it was impressive that he had managed to keep you all to himself for over a year. He headed back inside. Only Tony remained in the living room. “How’s your wife?” Tony’s tone was a mix between hurt and angry. Steve couldn’t fault him for it. But he didn’t intentionally marry the love of his life to hurt Tony.

“She wants to know what you want for dinner when we get back.”

“What?” Tony did a double-take.

“We’re having you over for dinner. What do you like?”

“Oh,” Tony blushed. “Italian’s good.”

“Italian it is.” Steve took out his phone and text you the updated information.

“What’s her name?”

“(Y/N) Rogers.” He had a goofy smile on his face, completely in love.

“Sorry I gave you a hard time Cap.”

“No worries Stark.”

* * *

You were panicking. Full on stressing about tonight. If it wasn’t enough that the Tony Stark was coming to dinner at your house, he was your husband’s work friend and was angry Steve got married without saying anything. 

 

So you were panicking. It started out just being a low hum of anxiety through your body, mind jumping about and muscles tensing whenever you thought about tonight. But as you began to clean up, get dressed and start cooking, your head hurt and your chest pounded.

 

Steve came up behind you as you were stirring the sauce. He wrapped his arms around you and leant his chin on your shoulder. “Smells great. Try not to get so worked up. It’ll turn out okay.”

“Just okay? It’s Tony Stark. He’s way beyond okay.”

“Trying to make me jealous Doll?” You spun around in his arms.

“You’re crazy if you think I’d chose anyone but you. I’m just saying he’s a fancy billionaire genius, and I’m just little old me.”

“You’re amazing (Y/N). And you’re crazy if you think I would chose him over you.”

“Trying to make me jealous?” You repeated his words back to him.

“No, just that I would leave the Avengers, leave the shield, leave everything if you asked me to. I know I haven’t been around all that much, but say the word and I’ll leave Captain America in the past where he belongs.”

“Well if that isn’t the sweetest thing I’ll hear all year.” You said, smiling. “But you and Cap, you come as a set. And I was fully aware of that when we got married.”

 

The doorbell rung and suddenly you weren’t feeling so tense about tonight.


End file.
